kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Tezuka/Zi-O
In 2002, was . Seventeen years later, a new Rider Fight begins and Tezuka returns as Raia once more. History Rider Time Ryuki Advent Again On the fourth day, Tezuka, along with 3 others in an abandoned house, woke Shinji from his dream and prepared the to face off against Jun's team. Tezuka had already gathered Shinji and the new Kamen Riders Imperer and Verde. In the middle of their face off, they were interfered by Mirror Monsters. After they managed to survive, Tezuka met Jun's team and, later on, told his team that Jun's willing to co-operate and had given Tezuka their Advent Decks to him as a sign of trust. On the fifth day, Tezuka led the group to meet Jun's gang to co-operate. However, everything turned out to be a ruse as he backstabbed the team by throwing Jun's team back their Advent Decks. This eventually resulted in the death of the new Imperer after he and Jun's team transformed. As they prepared to finish off Shinji and Kimura, they were interrupted by Zolda and Ouja, who used his Final Vent to kill Kamen Rider Tiger. Another Alternative The reason why he betrayed his team was that he had been in a romantic relationship with Jun together. Tezuka, however, eventually betrayed Jun after being tricked by Dark Shinji. During their battle, he regained his lost memories, remembering that he was friends with Shinji. Tezuka found Kimura and returned his deck, also requesting him to carry him over to Shinji to warn him about his mirror counterpart. Unfortunately, he succumbed to the wounds inflicted by his battle against Gai and passed away before his body was carried over to Shinji. This makes Tezuka the fifth eliminated rider and the 7th surviving rider. After Sougo resets the timeline, his fate is left unknown, but it's presumed that his death was reversed just like the others. Kamen Rider Raia Raia Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Raia. *'Rider Weight': 92 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 10 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. Tezuka can transform into Kamen Rider Raia using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Evildiver. His Visor, the , is small shield mounted on his left arm. Raia's punching power, kicking power, and jump height are identical to Knight's, but he is slightly slower. Through the use of the Swing Vent Advent Card, Raia can arm himself with the , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail. Raia can also use the Copy Vent to summon a copy of his opponent's weapon By using his Final Vent, Raia can execute his finisher, the , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1-3 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Evil Visor - Raia's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards *Evil Whip - Kamen Rider Raia's personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . Notes *Like other Riders in the war, Tezuka died an ironic death in Rider Time Ryuki, Tezuka betrayed his team after falling in love with Jun, only to betray him also and dying from the wounds defensively inflicted by Gai. He also remembers his whole past with Shinji near-death but dies before he could apologize to Shinji. *Tezuka is the first Kamen Rider to be a same-sex relationship, along with Jun Shibaura. In the 13 Riders special however, Tezuka claimed to have been in love with Ren's girlfriend, Eri Ogawa. Whether this means Tezuka is bisexual or his love for Jun was the result of his missing memories is unknown. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative Footnotes See also Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Riders